Roy
Roy is a male character who made his first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker at Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Rotini Pasta Hates: Scary Movies Occupation: Delivery Boy Roy is more than a mere Pizza Delivery Boy. Ever since he was left alone at work, Roy reluctantly took on the roles of a Cook, Waiter, and General Manager of Papa's Pizzeria. When he's not prepping pizzas, Roy can usually be found running errands for his uncle, Papa Louie. Appearance Roy has fair skin, dark brown hair, and bushy eyebrows. He wears a bright red t-shirt, blue cap with red front and trims and a Pizzeria logo, blue jeans held by a brown belt with a golden yellow buckle, and gray shoes with red laces. Clean-Up His outfit was remodeled, and his skin tanned. Styles Style B Roy wears a gray t-shirt with black and white ringed trims on the sleeves. The shirt has a bitten Creameo printed on it. Underneath, a red shirt is visible with its sleeves slightly rolled up. He also wears brown laced moccasins with red laces. Official Information From the old papalouie.com (2006) Specialty: Delivery, cowardice, apathy The cowardly Roy is barely fit for delivering Papa's pizzas, let alone for adventure. Roy realizes all too late that his recent deliveries have turned into Pizza Monsters and captured all of their customers in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Updated Info (2007) Specialty: Pizza order fulfillment! The cowardly Roy realizes all too late that his recent deliveries have turned into Pizza Monsters and captured all of their customers in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Today, he's trying to regain the customers' trust by running the pizzeria in "Papa's Pizzeria". Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Tomato *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco with Steak *Onions *Guacamole *Cheese *Brown Rice *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Strawberries *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Creameo *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Raspberries *French Toast *Powdered Sugar *4 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *American Cheese *Well-Done Patty *American Cheese *Mushrooms *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *3 Wasabi Chicken Wings (all) *6 Teriyaki Boneless Wings (all) *3 Celeries (all) *Ranch Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Cheese *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria/HD *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Heart, Cherry, Candy Heart Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blackberries *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Penne *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Crushida Pepper *5 Green Peppers *4 Prosciutto *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Christmas) *Regular Festive Rotini *Roasted Romana *Crushida Pepper *5 Basil Leaves *4 Prosciutto *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Blackberries *Strawberry Syrup *Regular *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Red Velvet Round Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Powdered Sugar **Sugarplum Drizzle *Chocolate French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Raspberry Bark Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Regular Heart Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Neapolitan Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Red Velvet Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Powdered Sugar **Sugarplum Drizzle *Chocolate French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Raspberry Bark Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Hams (all) *8 Pineapple (all) *4 Sausages (all) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread with American Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Ham *Sliced Turkey *Shredded Lettuce *Tomatoes *Ranch *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ketchup **Bacobites Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Texas Toast with Smoked Cheddar *Regular Grill *Sliced Ham *Sliced Turkey *Shredded Lettuce *Tomatoes *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ketchup **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Cherry **Candy Heart *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Heart **Cherry Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Creameo Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Raspberries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Creameo Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Pomegranate Filling *Pomegranate Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Raspberries (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Hard Taco with Steak *Onions *Guacamole *Sour Cream *White Rice *Sour Cream *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Salsa Picante Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Hard Taco with Anticucho *Onions *Sour Cream *Red Rice *Nogada Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Asparagus **Cream Cheese *Hibachi Sauce *Bonito Flakes *Bubble Tea: **Strawberry Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Akai Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Strawberry Slices **Cream Cheese *Hibachi Sauce *Pomegranate *Bubble Tea: **Raspberry Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *French Toast *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *French Toast *Powdered Sugar *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *French Toast *Rocket Whip *Raspberries *French Toast *Blue Star Sprinkles *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Mushrooms *Cheese *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Small Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Italian Sausage on a Beetbread Bun *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Mushrooms *Cheese *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Fudge Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Cookies and Cream *Fudge Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Strawberry Ice Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Syrup *Shaved Chocolate *Waffle Cone, Sugarplum, Cherry Holiday(Valentine's Day) *Fudge Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Cherry Cordial Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Strawberry Ice Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Syrup *Shaved Chocolate *Waffle Cone, Chocolate Strawberry, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Teriyaki Boneless Wings (All) * 4 Wasabi Chicken Wings (Left) * 4 Celeries (Right) * Ranch Dip * Kung Pao Dip Holiday (Christmas) * 4 Krampus Boneless Wings (All) * 4 Wasabi Chicken Wings (Left) * 4 Celeries (Right) * Ranch Dip * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Regular Ring Donut ** Powdered Sugar ** Raspberry Bark * Red Velvet French Cruller with Chocolate Mousse ** Chocolate Icing ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Raspberry Bark * Chocolate Round Donut ** Strawberry Icing ** Sugarplum Drizzle Holiday (Mardi Gras) * Regular Ring Donut ** Masquerade Powder ** Raspberry Bark * Red Velvet King Cake Donut with Chocolate Mousse ** Chocolate Icing ** Doberge Drizzle ** Raspberry Bark * Chocolate Round Donut ** Strawberry Icing ** Doberge Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Multigrain Bread with American Cheese * Regular Grill * Sliced Ham * Sliced Turkey * Shredded Lettuce * Tomatoes * Ranch * Fries: ** Sweet Potato Wedges ** Ketchup ** Bacobites Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * Texas Toast with Smoked Cheddar * Regular Grill * Sliced Ham * Sliced Turkey * Shredded Lettuce * Tomatoes * Lone Star Pit Sauce * Fries: ** Sweet Potato Wedges ** Lone Star Pit Sauce ** Bacobites Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 39 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 32 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 37 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 9 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 33 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 44 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 35 *Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD: Rank 7 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 18 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 43 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 6 *Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Rank 34 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 56 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 67 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 45 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 58 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 15 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 53 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 63 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria, he is unlocked with Strawberries. *In Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, he's unlocked with Watermelon Drizzle and Strawberry Cake. *In Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!, he's unlocked with Blackberries. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Basil Leaves. *In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Raspberry Bark. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Chocolate Crumb Topping. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Fiesta Chips. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Raspberry Tea. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Raspberries. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Strawberry Vinaigrette. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Chocolate Strawberry. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He lost to Alberto in the first round of the Pepperoni Division. Trivia *Roy is the only chef to not smile when he opens up for the day since he looked nervous when he opened up Papa's Pizzeria. However, he later smiles in the app versions of the game. *When not playing as Papa Louie in Papa's Burgeria, he is the customer unlocked before Louie does. *In the first two games, Roy looked as if he was bald, but from Papa's Burgeria and future games, he gained a bit of hair. *Roy lost to Alberto in Papa's Next Chefs 2011 by only one vote. *It is revealed that he has a cowlick in the Cupcakeria intro. *There was a mistake on his profile in Papa's Taco Mia! and Papa's Freezeria, saying that he first appeared in Papa's Pizzeria. This mistake was later fixed in Papa's Pancakeria. *He was the only chef who didn't have a co-worker until Joy's debut in Papa's Pizzeria To Go!. *His Style B outfit is available when playing as him in Papa's Pizzeria HD. *He appears to like assortments of berries, as he orders them whenever they are available. *He appears in the intro for the following Gamerias: **Papa's Taco Mia!/HD/To Go!: He can be seen waiting in line outside the restaurant for the Taco Eating Contest along with Marty, Rita, and Penny. **Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD: He is present when Mayor Mallow approves of the Cupcakeria to open in Frostfield. *The visible changes from remodelation are: the shirt having black lines, and the pizza sign on his shirt being little and closer to Roy's arm *He is seen building a gingerbread version of Papa's Pizzeria with Papa Louie and Joy in the Christmas 2015 holiday picture. Order Tickets Roybur.png|Roy's Burgeria order roytacomia.png|Roy's Taco Mia! order roy fr.jpg|Roy's Freezeria order Roy's Pancakeria Order.png|Roy's Pancakeria order Roy Burgeria hd.png|Roy's Burgeria HD order Roy_zpsdbd1e33e.jpg|Roy's Wingeria order Roy hot.png|Roy's Hot Doggeria order Roy Burgeria to go.png|Roy's Burgeria To Go! order Roy order cupcakeria.png|Roy's Cupcakeria order during Valentine's Day Roy Cupcakeria.png|Roy's Cupcakeria regular order Roy FHD.png|Roy's Freezeria HD order Roy X mas.png|Roy's Pastaria order during Christmas Roy Pasta.png|Roy's Pastaria regular order Roy FTG.png|Roy's Freezeria To Go! order Roy Heart.png|Roy's Donuteria order during Valentine's Day Papa's Donuteria Roy (Regular).png|Roy's Donuteria regular order Roy WHD.png|Roy's Wingeria HD order Joy Pizza.png|Roy's Pizzeria To Go! order Roy's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ.png|Roy's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ Roy's Cheeseria Regular.png|Roy's Cheeseria regular order roycupcakeriatogoh.jpg|Roy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day roycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Roy's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Roy - Cupcakeria HD - Holiday.png|Roy's Cupcakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Roy Cupcakeria HD.png|Roy's Cupcakeria HD regular order Roy Valen Bakeria.png|Roy's Bakeria order during Valentine's Day roysorder.png|Roy's Bakeria regular order roytmhv.png|Roy's Taco Mia HD order during Valentine's Day roytmh.png|Roy's Taco Mia HD regular order Roysushih.PNG|Roy Sushiria order during Valentine's Day Papa's Sushiria Roy (Regular).png|Roy's Sushiria regular order Roy Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Roy's Taco Mia To Go! order during Valentine's Day Roy Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Roy's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Roy (Holiday).png|Roy's Pancakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Pancakeria HD Roy (Regular).png|Roy's Pancakeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Roy (Holiday).png|Roy's Hot Doggeria HD order during Valentine's Day 639720F7-B451-428D-A28A-7C1A837C5192.jpeg|Roy’s Hot Doggeria HD regular order. Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Roy (Holiday).png|Roy's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Roy (Regular).png|Roy's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Roy's Scooperia OrderValentine.png|Roy's Scooperia/HD order during Valentine's Day Roy’s Scooperia Regular Order.jpeg|Roy's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's_Pancakeria_To_Go!_Roy_(Holiday).jpg|Roy's Pancakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee Papa's_Pancakeria_To_Go!_Roy_(Regular).jpg|Roy's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 228F46D0-49EC-463E-9155-D1FDD4CA5265.jpeg|Roy’s Wingeria To Go! order during Christmas. F69C9C8B-44A8-4702-BC1E-A6F4E7537FC8.jpeg|Roy’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Roy’s DTG! Mardi Gras order.JPG|Roy's Donuteria To Go! order during Mardi Gras. Roy’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Roy's Donuteria To Go! regular order. 1B9E2788-5BBA-4476-86AF-63C388C81E49.jpeg|Roy’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Starlight BBQ 5327F8D7-643F-4FD1-94F4-1CA8E1A1FBF3.jpeg|Roy’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order EFA8F394-45F9-4527-A6B2-CACEC597DA59.jpeg|Roy’s Bakeria To Go! order during Valentine’s Day D57273D6-91EE-4601-8894-A247D6ADE74E.jpeg|Roy’s Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery 7 (Delivery Boy Roy).jpg|Thumbs up! Roy.jpg|Roy in Taco Mia Screen Shot 2013-06-01 at 8.38.22 PM.png Shop's Open.png|Roy opening up the Pizzeria rinp.PNG|"My uncle's gonna fire you!" L.jpg|Papa Louie, Roy, and Big Pauly Roy loosing.JPG|Roy without money Picture 24.png Float 2.JPG|Roy on the Pizzeria Float Royperfectorderinburgeria.png|Roy's perfect order in Burgeria That didn't go so well.png|"Next time I prefer the mustard actually stay IN the tray!" Roy taking Sarge's order.PNG|Roy taking Sarge Fan's order in Papas Pizzeria! Taco Mia intro.png Old Roy.png New Customer Roy Taco Mia!.jpg|Unlocking Roy in Papa's Taco Mia! perfect roy.png|Perfect order in Cupcakeria roy gets bad cupcakes.png|Roy is not pleased with his cupcakes in Cupcakeria Out to eat.png|Past chefs waiting for food Papas-Pizzeria Sad Roy.jpg|See, Roy is the saddest chef in Papa's Series! Bruna 0.png|Roy that's very mean of you! I will call your uncle now! Screen Shot 2013-08-29 at 11.27.18 AM.png Roy Shurgs.PNG Perfect Pasta for Roy 3.png Papa's Pizzera Post Mortem - Roy.jpg Poor Roy.png Papa's Taco Mia - Roy and Papa Louie waiting in line.png Roy in Papa's Pastaria.png Star Customer Roy.jpg Blog launchdate.jpg|Roy wearing Papa's Cupcakeria hat. Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie Waving to Mayor Mallow.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie inside the car before crash.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy's Car.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie and Roy Crash.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy sees his car ruined.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Angry Roy.png 85WP8ZnE (96).png|Roy angry at James. Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie.png roy's head of hair.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.23.png Workers.jpg Bloglaunch1.jpg Top banner.jpg Papaspizzeriatogo 128.png Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Promotional Icon.png 4 Chefs 1 Hot Dog.png|Roy, 2nd in line for a hot dog Halowen.jpg Xmas 2014.jpg Roy perfect.png|Roy's perfect chicken wings! Poor Roy 2.png|Roy got a raw hot dog Roy Taco Mia Perfect.png|Roy gets a perfect taco! Adesivo-Catchup-8-x-521.jpg CaptureRosemary.PNG|Roy ordering the Rosemary Ranch roy perfect bird buster.png|Roy's perfect Bird Buster sandwich Screenshot togo 01b.jpg how this possiblty.png roy goes silver with perfect dish.png Roy Xmas.png AHHH.png|Roy is not pleased Roy Gondolla.png|Perfect for Roy! Nevada-Kahuna-Roy.png|People enjoying their Summer Luau drinks during Cheeseria Christmas2015.jpg Perfect pie with Roy!.png|Perfect pie with Roy! r1plux.jpg 熱鬧.png Roycleanup.png|Roy's cleanup in Bakeria Royprofileglitch.png|Profile glitch in Cheeseria - the "t" in "Starlight" is missing RJP.png What.PNG|Joy driving the delivery car Angry Roy (Cleaned) (B).PNG .Rockin Roy.jpeg Bandicam 2017-06-03 20-54-38-270.jpg|Roy dining with Willow IMG_2188.PNG|Roy in Papa's Pizzeria HD answering a phone call from Yui with a Thanksgiving color scheme roy glitch.jpg|A glitch in Freezeria RoyorderingabunhotdogfriesMfizzo.png|Roy ordering. Ibetextin'.png|Roy be textin'. Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg DeliveryBoyRoyHotdogPerfect.png Roy90%goodcheese.png|Despite the cut being slightly off, Roy loves his Grilled Cheese Sandwich! Roypapahotdoggeria.png|Roy waits in line while Taylor is behind him. F62BBBE8-86EA-44B3-ABBF-908B38FC96FF.jpeg 3A36FFE0-55D8-46A6-8389-369850F489A1.jpeg Roy perfect score.JPG Papas-pizzeria.jpg Roy's Piefect.png 822542CE-AEBA-42F8-9E43-FC3CDDCAEAE3.png|Papa’s Hot Doggeria HD. sssssssssssssssssssssnake.PNG|Roy now wears a smile while he works! Bandicam_2018-08-18_21-12-59-546.png IMG 0402.PNG IMG_0557.PNG IMG 0561.PNG IMG_0602.PNG|Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Perfect Roy!.PNG|A perfect order of toast! IMG_0687.PNG Roy Nervous.png Roy Not Pleased.png Angry Roy.png Roy Finger Point.png|Roy is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_2986.PNG|Serve Roy while wearing a Pizzeria Polo and Pizzeria Cap. IMG_1417.PNG IMG_1271.PNG IMG_2569.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-16_102210.jpg royprof.jpg IMG_4641.PNG Roy and Wylan B.png Roy Perfect Sundae.png IMG 2289.PNG Roy and Clover.png IMG 2424.PNG 97D5A71A-FD6E-4CAA-BC6C-3AA99141906E.jpeg The Pizzeria Workers.png|Roy and Joy AD224066-08F8-42C6-835F-5A632AA55504.png perfect3.jpg perfect13.jpg perfect33.jpg|A perfect Neapolitan Pie for Roy! perfect83.jpg 1CEA1340-B837-4536-87E7-5E65D2A95060.png B05C1494-15C3-4C1C-B959-00F961C51D0F.png IMG_4936.PNG C7166F4B-3025-49D8-8FCA-72403013840B.png Fan Art Roy.png Roy in chibi.jpg RoyRecolor.png|Made via Recolor.me r.jpg Halloween by magicmusic.jpg|By magicmusic Roy Minecraft.PNG|Minecraft Roy Flipline roy joy and papa louie by 763lilypadpandaowl-d8i7gqq.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Xmasfamilies DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna roy fanart.jpg Roy Chibi.jpg|Roy Chibi Maker Roy Chibi Style B.jpg|Roy Chibi Maker Style B IMG 0918.jpg|The Rainbows Band Created By Ellie Sparkly RoyandNinjoyColorSwap.JPG|Roy and Joy Color Swap by Ellie Sparkly IMG 1011.jpg|Roy Playing Trumpet by Ellie Sparkly IMG 1031.jpg|Another Picture of Roy Playing Trumpet by Ellie Sparkly IMG 1063.jpg|Crystal and Balloon Roy by Ellie Sparkly Roy 2.jpg Ski-Roy.png Roy Awesom Paper.jpg|By AwesomePaper Flipline characters mega evolution mega roy by thehypercutter-d9bv2dw.png|By thehypercutter untitled drawing by aquana145-d8mtgh2.png|By Aquana145 roy adi.jpg Roy Joy by FliplineFanIaniant-150x150.jpg|by FliplineFanIaniant roy_by_lemonade813-d9vwnr0.png|by OrangeFloat813 Flipline - Roy and Joy.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 IMG_1840.PNG|Roy In Plotagon IMG_1965.JPG|By OrangeFloat813 IMG 2307.png|by Saige VanDerSchnoodle IMG 2709.JPG|by OrangeFloat813 Flipline - Roy.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie EpisodeRoy.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight Dgfpmmchapter1.png|By Zoomer3539 IMG_1888.JPG|Roy by zomi-bea on deviantart Roy by thehypercutter.png|By thehypercutter Ninroy and Joy by 763lilypadpandaowl.png|By 763lilypadpandaowl animation.png|roy animation by Zomi-Bea (Pls click to view it)|link=https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://flipanim.com/anim=4ONnSeF4 Roy, Olivia, Julep, and Deano by FlippingOcFanatic.jpg|By FlippingOcFanatic Roy_and_Joy_by_Panmars.jpg|By Panmars Roy_by_Panmars.jpg|By Panmars Ninroy_by_blossykong.jpg|By blossykong 006CDA3D-D551-4845-BC89-3A4F1C1B3A76.jpeg|Roy and Taylor by Zomi-bea Roy_Joy_by_DragonArtz01.jpg|By DragonArtz01 Roy_Greg_Carlo_by_ChenkingTCT.jpg|By ChenkingTCT Flipline flirting by 763lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763lilypadpandaowl Merry christmas 2017 by fliplinefanianiant.png|By fliplinefanianiant IMG_1899.PNG|Ninroy's our boy collaboration art by Mannievelous and Zomi-Bea 0725B741-5DE6-4601-8FB7-6C485AAD10C5.jpeg|Expression meme A2 by Zomi-Bea Mm 1-3 png.png|By Zoomer3539 BabyRoy.png|Baby Roy roybox.gif|roy with a pizzabox by 7even Nate Devolution By Nikospa1000.jpg|Papa Louie and Roy Devolution Happy Valentine's Day 2020.jpg|By Nikospa1000 | Papa Louie and Baby For joy es:Roy no:Roy pl:Roy Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:R Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Workers